


Heartbeat blast

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Steal my heartI want to hear your voiceAt this theater, my chest hurtsIt's an uncontrollable heartbeat blast





	Heartbeat blast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I want to hear your voice
> 
> https://youtu.be/KrfFSHVuRHg

Surrounded by whispers and talking noises, the coffee shop in this area is still buzzing with people from all over the city. From middle schoolers to the elders, and Rei is one of them.

Across him, the charming actor is sitting there, laughing with content, to which Rei can't help but laugh along.

That cheery voice made his heart trembles

As he reached his hand for the napkin, Wataru also did the same thing. Their fingers touched gently.

Every time they meet, both of them were enticed by the sweetness in that moment

If looked at carefully, anyone can clearly see it, but that what made it so dangerous. They aren't supposed to be together like this.

...

Rei always hates the rain ever since he could remember, so while trying to find a place to hide from the rain he ended up at this coffee shop by accident. Meeting Wataru when they were still just young, high school students

Rei likes this place's Irish coffee a lot, it smells really good. But more than other things, what he came to like the most was how he could ignore everything around him once he and Wataru sit down together and started talking about their days.

Maybe at that time this was just them pretending to be an adult, but did they ever care.

Because they can't resist it, it turns into a problem once they stopped pretending and became a real adult. Rei became a successful composer and singer, and Wataru became a popular, genius actor.

Even if they're not allowed to, they would still always meet up in secret at this coffee shop they're more than familiar with. Drinking coffee and eat some sweets together while hiding both of their faces.

Maybe such an addiction like this is not so bad, it was so fascinating they can't helped it

...

'Steal my heart' Rei sings out his lyrics on stage, everyone in the hall sings along with him but no one knows what inspired him to write it, and he hopes no one ever does

But as the old saying goes, there is no secret in this world

Rei wishes he could hear Wataru's voice laughing at some stupid jokes or pickup lines with him longer

By just looking up on the theatre stage, his chest hurts

His heart is beating so hard it could blast anytime, and it's suffocating, so suffocating he could cry, he grips the mask that hides his face from the crowd hoping it would stop.

The last time they sit in the coffee shop together, their eyes locked, both Rei and Wataru wanted to say the same thing

He wishes that Wataru wouldn't say what he had in mind, and he knows Wataru does too. His fingers shake as he breathes out.

They never looked back and asked how far they went, now it's too late

"Where did you go?" The voice quietly says as the other seat in front of them became unoccupied without even knowing when

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was screaming internally the entire time I wrote this fic so- haha
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
